What We Had Was Luck, What You Have is a Gift from God
by jimelization
Summary: The Eds and the rest of their friends have just entered their thirties, and must now deal with a whole new world of children, love and various set of difficulties. The Eds' kids start their own adventure in the cul-de-sac together with the other preteens. But life in Peach Creek has never been easy...Can friendship overcome jealousy? Or is their just too much drama to be happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi darling readers,  
what is standing in front of you is my first ever **_**Ed Edd n Eddy**_ **story, which also appears to be my first work on a cartoon. However this show was a great part of my childhood, so I've decided to write my own story about it. I haven't yet came across on a story from this type here in the achieve (There surely are at least several, but I haven't yet found them) so with that being said I wish you having a pleasant time reading the first chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy** **:** _ **What we had was luck, what you have is a gift from God.  
**_ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ed Edd n Eddy. However I do own the storylines woven in this fiction** _ **.**_

1.

Eddy helped his son with his luggage, as he joined him on his way to his mom's house. It was a peaceful September afternoon at Peach Creek and the young dad had to leave his kid at his mom's place for his weekly sleepover weekend.  
"Ok Benny, be good. See you on Monday."- Eddy patted his son's shoulder, and was just about to leave, when a familiar voice called him.  
"Eddy?"-he turned around and saw a young woman with blond hair in an up-do smiling at him. "Won't stay for a cup of tea?"  
"Thanks Nazz, but I have to go. I promised to take care of Ben while Ed's out of town."-Eddy ran a hand through his dark hair.  
Actually he wasn't being honest. Yes indeed, he had told Ed, he'd take care of his son, but Double D had already gone to take him to his house, so practically he could stay and chat with his son's mother. But things were too complicated for that.  
"Okay then."- Nazz continued her attempt to start a conservation. "You can drop by at any time if you'd like to see Benny, or something. I mean since out houses are so close to each other."  
" Yeah, thanks Nazz."- Eddy said again.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Ok Benny, Kyle and Stacey are waiting for you in the back yard. There's food in the stove, so just tell me if you're hungry, okay sweetie?"  
" Sure mom."-the young boy said walking inside. "Bye dad!"-he yelled.  
"Bye Benny."- Eddy replied.  
It was hard to tell like who Benny looked like more. He surely was a perfect combination of his parents' looks and personalities, which hadn't change that much over the years. He was taking after his dad's money obsession, but at the same time he had the gift to easily charm people like his mom. Eddy liked joking that with those traits he could scam his peers perfectly. And Benny did plan scams, although not like his father in the past. His ideas were far more relevant and easily excepted from the other kids in the Cul-de-Sac. Together with his best friends Benn and Ben, who happened to be his father's best friends' children they were the next legendary trio of Peach Creek.  
"See you Eddy."-Nazz smiled softly.  
"Yeah."-was all Eddy could say, before walking away,  
He felt stupid. He should have stack around for a little longer. The only reason he decided to leave was his fear. He feared that he'd say something that would ruin his friendship with Nazz and Kevin who were now married. It was just too risky for him. He had chosen to leave things like they were. In the name of good sake.  
"Why hello Eddy."-Double D greeted him as he entered his house.  
"Hey Sockhead."-Eddy replied quietly.  
"Is everything alright?"-Edd asked him a bit worried.  
"Agh I'm fine."-the other man assured him pulling his suit's sleeves. "Where's Ben anyway?"  
"I'm here uncle Eddy!"-a tall twelve years old boy ran around him laughing. He wore a stripped white and green T-shirt, a red sweatshirt and dark jeans. He had short reddish hair and olive skin. His dark eyes shinned playfully as he talked. "I'm ready for a party uncle Eddy."-he announced with a grin.  
"Oh Ben."-Double D exclaimed. "You look just like your father. I'm so proud of you two."  
Ben looked at him not understanding what he had said, but smiled anyway.  
"Hi Ben."- a boy his age walked down the stairs. He wore a red T-shirt with white baggy short pants and red socks to match. On is head he wore a black cap.  
"Hi ya Double N."-Ben greeted him.  
"Dad can we please go out and play now?"-the cap headed boy asked politely.  
"Of course Bennjamin, but don't forget to be calm and play safe and quiet games please."-Double D smiled at his son.  
"Absolutely father. I assure you that everything will be as calm, as the White Sea."  
"Thank you in advance Bennjamin, you can go now."  
" Here you go boys."-Eddy gave Benn a five dollar bill. "Go to the candy store and buy yourself jawbreakers."-he suggested.  
The boys laughed satisfied and ran out of the house with the money.  
"Have fun!"-Eddy yelled after them.  
"Eddy they shouldn't eat jawbreakers before dinner!"- Double D scolded his friend.  
"For cryin' out loud Sockhead, give them a break. Your being annoying as hell with your stupid good attitude. When we were their age, nobody controlled us like you do now, and we were good. We made it to thirty, now didn't we?"  
Double D made an attempt to say something, but was interrupted by the kitchen timer.  
"Oh dear."-he cried storming in. "The lasagna!"  
"You're making lasagna?"- Eddy followed the delicious smell to the kitchen.  
"This lasagna is for the boys Eddy."- Edd explained. "You know Ben's appetite, I'll be glad if this eight portions recipe is enough for both of the kids,"  
"And what are we eating?"-Eddy exclaimed.  
"Steamed vegetables Eddy. Did you know how much fibers there are in them. Isn't that intriguing?"  
Eddy frowned.  
"No."  
Double D narrowed his eyelids.  
"Well I do hope you didn't expect a gala diner, after all the work I had this week! Seven heart surgeries for five days! I'm exhausted, that was the best I could do."  
"You could've made two trays of lasagna you know…"  
"Perhaps you could've helped instead of just giving advice, Eddy?"-Double D crossed his arms at him.  
"Hey, hey, hey!"-Eddy put his hands up deafeningly. "I was busy too you know. If I want to be a CEO anytime soon, I have to jump over three more people. They are my rivals in work you know. I've spent months trying to surpass them. Besides being a lonely father is very tiring."  
" Eddy Nazz practically leaves across the street. You could always use her help."-Double D reminded him serving the steamed vegetables.  
"Ah, you know what I mean! It's not just that."-Eddy said loudly, opening the fridge. "Do you have beer or something?"  
"Yes Eddy the third display, behind the bean cans."-Edd replied.  
"Geez did you like sort your stupid fridge by letters?"- Eddy exclaimed placing two bottles on the table.  
"Yes Eddy, alphabetic orders are very helpful when used in households. Would you like soya sauce on your vegetables?"  
" Sure. Maybe that'll make them tastier."-Eddy replied sitting on one of the chairs. "Do you have any idea where Ed is?"  
"In Lemon Brooke I believe."- Double D answered sitting in front of Eddy.  
"What the heck is he doing in Lemon Brooke?"  
"He said he had work to do."-the other man explained opening the bottles with his multifunctional Switzer knife." He wouldn't specify."  
" Ah, like you asked for any details."-Eddy waved his hand.  
"I did asked him politely Eddy."-Double D objected a bit irritated.  
"So he didn't understand you."- Eddy laughed. "You know how Monobrow is Double Dee. You need to be more direct when talking to him."  
"That's very rude of you Edward."-Edd exclaimed frustrated. "I believe that Ed really increased his intellect over the years!"  
"Alright, alright!"- Eddy laughed. "I was just curious why he had to travel during the weekend that's all. I thought that… you know…he may have a date with someone…"  
"Please Eddy, that girl was a mess! You can't seriously think that Ed would see her again, I mean…"  
"Who told you I meant Anny, or whatever her name was…"-Eddy exclaimed.  
"It was Amy."-Edd corrected him calmly.  
"Who cares?! I mean Ed deserves a girl now doesn't he?"  
" Of course Eddy, everyone deserves to find true love."  
"Or maybe he is having fun, if you know what I mean."-Eddy whispered slyly. "Maybe that's way he was so eager to leave for the weekend."  
"I think that he'd tell us if he had a relationship with someone Eddy."- Double D objected.  
Eddy made an irritated face.  
"It doesn't have to be something serious Sockhead. He's a young man after all. He can have fun. How about we ask him when he comes back. We'll see what he'll answer.  
"Okay."-Edd agreed. "Although I believe that we should not invade one's privacy, I agree."  
"Good."-Eddy grinned gladly. "You'll see that I'm right."  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.  
"I wonder who that could be."-Double D commented, as he went to answer the door. To his surprise on the threshold stood a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Awfully familiar eyes.  
"Where's my son?"-she said in a raspy voice. "I want to see my son."  
Double D couldn't do anything but gasp.  
"Oh dear."-he muttered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, so I figured I had a little explaining to do. Here's how things stay:**  
 **Eddy+Nazz= Benny (their son) their separated**  
 **Nazz+Kevin= Kyle and Stacey**  
 **Edd+Autumn= Benn**  
 **Ed+Amy= Ben (their separated)**  
 **Jonny+May= July**  
 **Sarah+Jimmy= Timmy and Tara**  
 **That's what you must know about the relationships in this story for now, I'll add more explaining, before I bring other characters. So have a pleasant time reading chapter 2, leave your reviews please ;)**

2.

"Hey Sockhead, who is it?"-Eddy followed Edd to the door and as he saw the woman frowned angrily.  
"And what are _you_ doing here?!"-he asked sharply.  
"I couldn't find my son at his house, so I figured he's here. Ask him to come to me."-the woman ordered.  
"Get lost, will ya?"-and Eddy tried to slam the door in her face. It was only her foot that stopped it.  
"I don't have time for you two idiots."-she said. "Lead my son to me!"  
"I'm sorry Amy."-Double D spoke coldly. "But I believe that you haven't bothered yourself with seeing Ben the past 10 years. You can't possibly think that everything will happen on your command. I politely ask you to leave, because you will not succeed in your goals. Not here."  
" Yeah so hit the road, before I make you equal to the ground!"-Eddy yelled in her face and once again tried to slam the door in her face.  
"I'm his mother, you can't keep me away from him. Ben is my son."-Amy cried trying to keep the door open.  
"You're a cow!"-Eddy yelled again and finally managed to close the door.  
"Amy please leave my yard before I call the police."-Double said.  
"You're evil."-she shouted kicking the door. "I want to talk to Ed about this!"  
"No!"-the men said in unison.  
"You're not seeing our friend, not after what you did to him!"-Edd said, furious in his own way.  
"Besides he's out town with his girlfriend!"-Eddy added, happy to hear Amy's desperate cry from outside. "He won't even recognize you, that's how fat you've gotten! So go and hide somewhere, as far away from here as possible!"-he ended menacingly.  
"This is not over yet, I'll get to see my son and you can't do nothing about it!"-and so Amy got in her car and drove away.  
"Bitch."-Eddy muttered, returning in the kitchen.  
"How glib!"-Edd mumbled shaking. "Nasty, nasty, nasty!"  
"Can you believe that stupid cow?!-Eddy exclaimed, still furious. "She trashed them, 10 years ago and now she wants to see Ben! She's so stupid I hardly stopped myself from smashing her empty head!"  
"I don't want to imagine what will happen if she interferes in Ed's life once again!"-Double D commented. "I'm concerned Eddy, I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"Ah forget about it. What can she do? She's alone. The entire Cul-de-Sac is with Ed. Even if she tries to do something, we'll beat her ass up and kick her away from here."-Eddy said finishing his meal.  
"I guess you're right Eddy."-Double D nodded. "If you're done with your dinner we can go and watch television if you'd like."-he suggested.  
"OK."-Eddy agreed, and they headed for the living room.

The next morning, Eddy, Double D, Ben, and Benn were in Edd's car and traveled for Apple Valley. A small town near Peach Creek where Edd's mother and father in law lived. They had to leave Benn there for the weekend.  
"But uncle Eddy!"-Ben exclaimed. "What am I gonna do alone in Peach Creek. Double N is going to be with his grandma and grandpa."-he complained.  
"Ah don't bang your head about that."-Eddy who sat next to the driver's seat told him. "There's plenty of other kids at home. You can go to Kyle, Stacey and Benny's afterwards."  
"Eddy when we were like them are trio was hardly ever disbanded you know."-Double D said, his eyes pinned to the road. "I can't help but think, that our lives were much more parents-free."  
"Tell me about it. I hate how we're always on their heads. Life was much better, back then."  
"Well I guess we could try to give our kids more space but…"  
"LOOK OUT!"-Eddy screamed.  
"OH DEAR!"-Double D managed to circle the car in the last minute. One more cm and they'd fall from the road and crash on the rocks. One more cm and they'd hit…  
"Jonny?!"-Double D cried. "Have you lost your mind?!  
"Jeepers creepers Plank, looks like we did it again, ha buddy?"-the bald man in a white shirt said to the wooden board he carried.  
"Looks like somebody has escaped from the asylum again!"-Eddy shrieked still dizzy from the stop.  
"Are we alright fellows?"-Edd glanced at the two boys on the back seat.  
"Let's do it again!"-Ben laughed.  
"Slightly startled but fine, thank you."-the other boy said, unraveling his cap.  
"Well then Jonny can you please…"  
Jonny stood in front of the car smiling goofily.  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!"-Eddy yelled through the window pinning the man to the ground.  
"Excuse us Jonny, but we are in a hurry. Do you need assistance to get home?"-Edd asked slightly concerned.  
"What? No Double D we're fine."-Johnny giggled playing with his thin beard. "July threw her toy out of the car again."-he pointed at the car parked at the left side of the road. May sent us to get it back again. And she wants me to allow the little rascal to play with Plank, can you believe her? Anyways sorry for the bumpy ride. See ya."- Jonny laughed before trotting away.  
"Oh I'll bump you good you schizophrenic baldheaded…"-Eddy murmured furiously, but Edd cut him off.  
"Now Eddy you know Jonny, he's a good guy. He's just slightly childish that's all."  
"Childish?!"-Eddy clenched his teeth. "The guy's engaged to a Kanker and still has Plank the tooth pick in his arms. He's in a desperate need of pills!"  
"Eddy don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on Jonny. After all he is our friend and we must accept him the way he is. It's our duty to…"  
"Can we get going?"-the other man cut him." I 'aint have all day you know."  
Double D narrowed his eyelids but said nothing.  
An hour later they had arrived in Apple Valley and left Benn at his grandparents'.  
"There's a fair in town gentlemen."-Edd announced after a quick check of "Fruity Reports", a newspaper popular in the region. "We can go if you'd like."  
"A fair? Boring!"-Eddy yawned.  
"Let's go please uncle Eddy!"-Ben pleaded, giving him his puppy face.  
"Alright, alright."-Eddy growled. "We're going to the stupid fair. But if he starts vomiting on me again, it'll be your fault sockhead."  
* * *

Twenty minutes later they were at the fairgrounds, which didn't cover a big space but yet, looked rather fun. There was a small replica of the popular Ferris wheel in Austria, two rollercoaster rides and lots of mini games featuring small festive prizes like stuffed animals, candy and other toys appealing to children. Double D suggested they followed the map which they were giving when they entered, but Ben was too excited to hear him. He ran like a hyper dog around the attractions. He couldn't choose what to try first.  
"This is stupid."-Eddy announced glancing at the fairgrounds with boredom. "He's too old for this stuff!"  
"He's still a child Eddy, let him enjoy his childhood."-Edd said, looking at the boy with a smile. "Be careful Ben!"-he added, concerned seeing him trying to eat a bunch of helium balloons tied together.  
"Childhood? He'll be in high school in a year, or two! He must get used to acting his age."  
"Wow Eddy."-Double D said sarcastically. "You're saying someone should act their age? You never do it yourself!"  
"Do to!"-Eddy whined, mocking him.  
"Watch your step stupid!"-a familiar voice yelled.  
Eddy had bumped in to a woman with red hair lifted in a loose ponytail. She turned back and glared at him.  
"Sarah?"  
"Eddy?"-she exclaimed. "Hi. Hi Double Dee."-she greeted them.  
"Hello to you too Sarah."-he smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"-she asked fixing her pink sunglasses.  
"Just hangin' around with you nephew."-Eddy answered.  
"Hi Ben!"-Sarah yelled, dragging the boy's attention.  
"Auntie Sarah!"-Ben yelled happily, as he ran over to her and hugged her.  
"Well you've sure grew stronger mister!"-she said smiling at him. "Hey you know what Ben, Jimmy, Timmy and Tara( **Jimmy and Sarah's kids ;))** were just going for a spin on the Ferris wheel, wanna go with them?"  
"Can I go uncle Eddy?"- Ben asked eagerly.  
"Why do you keep asking me for everything?"-Eddy complained." Ask Mary Poppins over there."-he said pointing at Edd.  
"Ha-ha-ha, very funny _Eddy._ "-he said crossing his arms on his chest. "Of course you can dear Ben."-he smiled at the boy.  
" _But be careful!"-_ Eddy said a brilliant imitation of the other man.  
Edd glanced at him rather amused, but said nothing.  
"Let's sit over there you two!"- Sarah suggested pointing at a few tables placed in a row. "So?"-she spoke after they sat in their chairs. "Where's my brother?"  
"In Lemon Brooke Sarah, he told me had had work to do."-Double D replied, but Eddy shove him away.  
"With his new romantic interest, I suppose. Almost sure actually."-he said, rubbing his chin.  
"Really?"-Sarah gasped.  
"Well Eddy I see you keep spreading rumors. By the way I notice you've added a few new words to your vocabulary, my congratulations. "-Double D said sarcastically. "With that speed…"  
"Zip it mr. ' I know everything about nothing'.-Eddy said shoving him again. "So as I was saying, Lumpy definitely has something going on."

Ed returned home and laid on the couch. He was exhausted. A night shift at the Bistro, where he would go secretly the past few months. He had to juggle with two part time jobs and that weekend job as a waiter…but still he seemed to always be on the edge. Ed noticed an envelope, in front of his door. More bills, he thought. And, as he read the letter, his eyes went wide.  
"Shit."-Ed laid back on the couch with his hand on his forehead. Another month in which he wouldn't have money to buy his son anything. But this time it was worse. Ed had to take another set of double shifts, if he wanted to have enough money to fill at least one half of the fridge.  
"What I'm I gonna do?"-he whispered worriedly, as a single tear roll down his cheek. 


End file.
